The Three
by icedragongurl16
Summary: What happens when three teenage girls are a completly differt team. And meet up with the yu yu gang. And the other team is made of girls. and there kidknapped and thier fates are the fate the three worlds. HxOC KxOC YxOC. R&R flames welcomed.
1. The begining

Sam: I no own yu yu Hakusho but I wish I did

Hiei: if you owned yu yu Hakusho we would all be screwed

Sam: shut up you little baka

Hiei: Stare daggers

Sam: any who on w/ the story

Hiei: Hn

ch.1 The Three

It was a beautiful Friday morning. As the sun was rising three girls where walking down the street. Cb was about 15. With brown hair in a braid with golden highlights. And at a height of 5ft 10 and had silver eyes with tan skin. Dark green baggy pants and tight dark green long sleeved shirt with intricate gold details, metal fore arm guards. Black sash belt. Black boots. Gold painted fingernails and black fingerless gloves.

Large scars going from the top of her face to the bottom on the other side. Ty was about 15 also. Had Blond hair with red highlights. And at a height of 5ft 11 had dark blue eyes with pearly white skin. Tight black jeans and scarlet tank top, with black tattoo around biceps on both arms. Sapphire studded black leather belt. Blue charka on fore head. Black combat boots, fingernails painted blood red. Sam the third girl looked about 14 but once you got a good look at her you could tell she was around 15. She had black hair with purple high lights that was tied up into a bun with psticks though it to hold in place. She was about 4ft 9 she had dark purple eyes and tan skin also. Black tank top with purple dragon on it black jeans black knee high boots. As they where walking to drop Cb off at school.

This was only a short distance from where they went to school. As the girls rounded the block they noticed three boys standing one boy had slicked back black hair and was wearing a green uniform the taller of the three with an ugly face had orange hair that looked like Elvis in a way and had on a blue uniform the third boy had long red hair and was wearing a pinkish uniform. As they approached the gate Sam went beside the wall where they couldn't see her as the other two girls approached the boys. Sam jumped on the boy with black hair and yelled right in his ear

"Yuusuke time for school." As Sam jumped off his back because she almost strangled him to death Yuusuke looked at her and started trying to chase her. Sam ducked behind Ty because Yuusuke wouldn't mess with her. As she peered over Ty shoulder she began taunting Yuusuke even more and with that got hit square in the head with a rock.

"Well we should go Cb." Kurama said as he turned to walk into the building. Cb nodded her head in agreement and walked off w/ him but before they where even 10 steps away Cb heard a whistle sound and then she heard Sam break out into a song which was quite embarrassing.

"Cb and Kurama sitting in a tree k...i...s...s...i...n... God damn Cb that hurt." Was the finish to her song as Cb gave a smirk and followed Kurama into school. Who had a tint of pink to his cheeks.

"You had it coming." Said Yuusuke in a fit laugher with Kuwabara and Ty.

"Oh shut up Yuusuke just because I was already hit with two rocks today does not make it funny."

"Stupid brother thinks he's all high and mighty." Sam mumbled to herself. Ty finally calmed down from laughing waved to as a signal it was time for school they walked with Yuusuke and Kuwabara since they had the same home room. As they approached school they heard the bell ring and they rushed into the building. Sam tripped over a mop that a janitor must have left out the night before


	2. The Introducion

Sam: ch.2 is here mwhahaha and again I no own yu yu Hakusho but wish I did

Yuusuke: Sis are u still raving about not owning us

Sam: uhhh... no!

Yuusuke: Sam you are pathetic

Sam: no I not whimpers

Yuusuke: sigh away on with the story

Ch. 2

As Ty helped Sam up from the floor the biggest prep in the school just happened to be walking by. She stopped right in front of Sam and started laughing like a hyena. Sam stared daggers at her. Brittany stopped laughing and her annoying voice began 2 speak.

"Well look what we got here. I think is a good look a for a white trailer trash like you." As Sam looked at her head the mop had some how became entangled in her hair. Sam through the mop at Brittany which made her charge Sam. Sam just side stepped and Brittany went into the bucket of water that had been also apparently left out with the mop. As Brittany pulled her head out of the dirty water her make up was running off her face a gum was stuck in her hair. "Know that's a good look for you." Said Ty through another fit of laughter. Sam brushed her hands off and she and Ty started for class. While Brittany went the other way as the two girls walked into class the teacher through the eraser at them. Ty caught it before it could hit them.

"About time you two got to class." Yelled the teacher. "Stuff it you old hag." Exclaimed Ty. The teacher sighed and told them to take there seats. They went and sat by Yuusuke and Kuwabara. "What took you two so long?"

Questioned Kuwabara. "Oh nothing Sam just had a run in with a mop." Ty said with a little laughter in her voice. Sam just stuck her tongue out and pouted. The rest of the day was just boring Sam and got in a fight every period and was punished 2 detention for the rest of the month. As Sam and Ty left school. Cb was waiting by the gate of the school for them.

"You two ready." She asked a little annoyed that she had been waiting an hour for those two to get out of the principals office. They shook there heads yes and they began there way towards Cb house. They went through the park as a short cut. As they where half way through the forest in the park there was a rustling sound in the bushes and trees as they looked around they where surrounded by a bunch of ugly green and brown demons that where slobbering. Sam smiled for she need 2 blow a little steam and this was the perfect way. She looked up at Cb and Ty they smiled at her and at that all three girls started slicing and dicing demons left and right and after about 10 minutes all the demons where dead and the three girls where some what out of breath. Then they heard a clapping sound and turned around to see a demon that was about 6ft dark green eyes, dark blue hair a figure of that like of Kurama in away and tight blue tank and black leather pants ( A.N. think Tsume off of wolf's rain). He approached the girls while he was still clapping and stopped and began 2 speak "Hello ladies."

As he finished speaking the girls did an anime drop and Ty rose to her feet and began yelling "What the hell. You send a bunch of lower class demons on and then once we kill them you step out of the shadows and then you do a dramatic entrance and then all you can say is hello ladies." As she finished yelling she flicked him off. Cb and Sam just sweat dropped. "Well my fair ladies it seems we have fire cracker among us."

Said the demon.

"Uhhh... ok but since you who we are. How about you tell who you are." Asked Sam. "Oh yes introductions I am Guuchi the water deity."

He said with a shine in his eyes. The girls just rolled there eyes "are we supposed to be impressed?" asked Cb.

"yes." Said Guuchi. "Well we aren't you evil hot man whore from hell." Sam, Cb, and guuchi sweat dropped. "What?" asked Ty.

As Ty finished her question the ground beneath them gave way and they fell into a bottomless pit. (Well it isn't really a bottomless pit it was just a mile down or so.) On the way down Ty and Cb started up a game of go fish and Sam was singing "Working in a coil mine going down down." Before Sam could sing another word they hit a big pool of water. Sam hit spread like an eagle making one giant belly flop. Ty hit sitting Indian style and which resulted in a very large cannon ball. Cb did a pencil dive and got a head rush of water up her nose. "God that hurts like a bitch. And that was my 15th deck of cards this month." Yelled Ty. "Damn that hurt." Screeched Sam. "owowowowowowow." Was all Cb could get out. "Well know what?" asked Cb. "This." Sam answered and began making a pillar of ice out of the whole. After about a fourth the way up Cb was freezing since she wasn't and ice demon like Sam or fire demon like to keep herself warm since some of the ice was being melted by Ty. "Well see you two at the top."

She said and disappeared. "Sam you know we could be playing cards right know if you haven't frozen them." Sam just shrugged and kept making the pillar of ice. As they reached the top Cb was sitting in a tree and when she saw them coming out of the whole Sam looked annoyed and Ty looked pissed. "What happened?" asked Cb. "Oh nothing really except Sam froze my cards and you left us only a forth the way up." Yelled Ty.

"Cork it. It's your fault we took so long." Sam yelled. "What she do?" asked Cb through a fit of laughter. "She wouldn't stop unfreezing the pillar for her cards." By then Cb was laughing so hard at the two bickering idiots that she fell out of the tree laughing and fell to the ground on her ass. As sam and ty looked up from there fight and saw cb getting off the ground holding her butt and complaining that the stupid tree limb should have been bigger. Sam and ty started up a fit of there own laughter.

Cb stared daggers at them and ty and sam walked over top help her up. As they began to walk out of the park. A net fell from the sky as the girls where caught in it cb tried to teleport out of it but there where barriers on it preventing her from using her powers. As ty was about to fry the net there was a surge of electricity and knocked them unconscious. But before cb was totally unconscious she saw Guuchi walking over to them laughing.


	3. The plot

Sam: hi there people its ch.3 i so happy and i got 3 reviews which

makes want to cry

Kuwabara: wow three i bet it's becuase you had me in your story

Hiei:right a baka like you is the reansons for her reviews

Kuwabara: yes it is. whta ya wanna make something of it shorty

Sam: kuwabara you couldn't hit the broad side of a needle how are you going to even catch hiei?

Kuwabara: i will watch

Hiei: we don't have time for this side steps kuwabara's punch which sends him into a wall "hn".

Sam: well anywho on with the story

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012

Ch.3 The plot

with the boys

"where the hell are they?"

Yusuke yelled. He, Hiei, kurama, and kuwabara were in the woods looking for them. It had been two days since they saw the girls last.

"Damn i swear i am going to kill those girls when we find them." complained Hiei. "Shut up shrimp." yelled kuwabara.

"Yusuke have you talked to koenma even Sam and Ty would have come back by know.Either they would have gone to Koenma's office or to Cb's house. Cb wouldn't trust those two out this long anyway." questioned Kurama.

" I did about an hour ago. He said he would give me a call if anything came up." replied Yusuke.

" Well something must be up. Both Cb and Sam cats are acting funny." said a weary Kuwabara.

" Kuwabara why do you even have those cats anyway?" questioned yusuke.

" well since know one was around to take careof them for the last two days and i'm an expert with cats i decided i would watch them till we found the girls."

" Well anyway Kuwabara's right when ever Moonshine and Shadow act this way something must be up." anounced kurama (a.n. moonshine is cb and shadow is sam's)

"well lets keep looking." pronouced yusuke.

with the girls

Guuchi stood leaning against the wall. He was gazing at the three heroines from before. " I guess I should be courteous and tell you my plans." he started talking to there unconsouses bodies.

" First i'm going to defile you beyond recognition. Then i'm going to beat you bloody, and last but not least i'm going to leave you all to die."

There was a groan and suddenly Cb opened her eyes to glare at Guuchi. " You bastard." she snapped at him.

" Ha ! your first whench!"

Cb sat up. " Why me?" she whined.

" Because you woke up first girly!" Guuchi smirked

"Damn it !" she yelled and smashed her fist into the ground leaving a small crater.

Two hours later

The door to the cell swung open and in came a lizard demon who roughly shoved a smirking Cb back into the cell. Ty was the only other one currently up.

" Yo !" Cb greeted a still groggy Ty who waved back absently.

"Is Sam up yet ?" Ty shoock her haed and focused her gaze on Cb.

"Your bleeding !" she stated bluntly .

Cb looked at her arm and poked her wound. And winced " Yeap that's definently blood genious."

Ty roll her eyes and asked one simple question " why?"

"Guuchi tried to rape me is all , nothing much. " Cb replied and started poking the unconouse Sam.

" He tried to rape you?"

" I just said that, no da."

" What do you mean 'tried' ?" " Well lets just say that he has really bad aim and put quite a few holes in the wall."

Ty raised an eyebrow "And the wound?"

" Ah ! that well when he the wall the last time it caused a big crack to go up the wall which sent a piece to fall on -"

" STOP WITH THE FUCKING POKING ALREADY DAMN IT ! "yelled Sam

" Me. " nicole finshed.


	4. Glomp

Ch.4

Sam: well hey people I don't have the internet at home so I have to upload at school and I sorry I just getting to it and all so don't hate me.

Yusuke: well Sam we all have are problems

Sam: yea I know that. but I just can't cope.

Yusuke: well learn

Sam: make me

Yusuke: baka

Sam: retard

Yusuke: shorty

Sam: hey I'm only short in the story

Yusuke: that is the only place we actually are real. I mean only some idiots think where real

Sam: hey why are you staring at me?

Yusuke: no reason

Sam: what! Well tell me?

Yusuke: no shrimpbait

Sam: shut up you baka yaru

Yusuke: why you

**Breaks out into a fight**

**Kurama: uh I think she is busy. She doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. So on with the story**

Bomb-O-Maniac (a.k.a. Cb): Can't you just feel the love? **–Glomps Kurama-**

Kurama: GET OFF!

Hiei: …I'll be going now –**runs-** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA –

Sam: -**Glomps Hiei- **

Hiei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BLACK DRAGON WAVE!

Yusuke: -**Glomps Ty-** Well, I'M feeling the love.

Ty: GET THE FUCK OFF ME DUMB ASS!

-

Ch.4

THE ESCAPE

-Couple hours later-

Guuchi entered the room. And grabbed ty by the arm and stormed out. Sam and Cb just stood there dumb founded by what had just happened. " Sam do you think it will be long?" Cb asked with a smile. " How should I know." Replied Sam. Then the room fell silent and then all of a sudden it was filled with laughter that could be heard every where in the castle.

- An hour later-

The cell door swung open and ty was flung to the floor. "Ty you ok?" questioned Sam. "Yea" replied ty. "So what happened?" questioned Cb .As Ty about to reply chains flew out of the walls grabbed the girl's ankles and wrist and pulled them to the wall and sent a surge of electricity through them. And the girls fell unconscience. Just then the cell door swung open and out of the shadows stepped Guuchi.

"My you three are a bother." And formed a strange look on his face.

-Meanwhile with the boys-

"Ok now I'm worried its been two days since we've seen them, and even Sam isn't that dumb to stay out this long without telling somebody." Said a worried Yusuke.

" I know what you mean even there cats are acting up." Just then the cats jumped out of Kuwabara hands.

"Where are you going?" asked Kuwabara.

"Maybe they know where the girls are." Said Kurama.

"Hn. You might be right fox." Stated Hiei bluntly.

"Well let's go." Said Yusuke.

They chased the cats for about a half a mile. Till the cats stopped in their tracks and started hissing and throwing a fit. Kuwabara scooped up the cats and tried to shush them. When there was a rustle in the bushes and out stepped a figure. He was dragging three bodies that weren't moving. It took the boys a while to relize that the bodies where those of the girls. A horrified look spread across the boy's faces. The figure disappeared. They didn't let down their guard until they reached the girls. Then the figure reappeared and threw all the boys into random objects. Yusuke steadily rose to his feet while Kurama and Hiei had their weapons drawn and ready to attack. Kuwabara was just now rising to his feet. As Hiei was about to lunge his sword into the figures body. He held up his hand which made Hiei stop out of impulse. The figure snapped his fingers and before the boys could do anything they saw a spark and then there was a huge flash and scream as the girls had 150 volts of electricity flowing through their body.

"If you want them to live I suggest you back off cause even now their bodies have more and more electricity flowing through their bodies." Said the figure. The boys backed down. The figured laughed, snapped his fingers, and then was gone. As the boys approached the girls sure the figure had left a voice rang through the air.

"I leave you with this parting gift." And with that there was another flash as the girls where lit up with electricity. But this time no scream was heard.

"This will never do." Said the voice and double what they had before of electricity. Then there was an earth-shattering scream that sent goose bumps down the boy's back.

"Now I leave you with this parting gift." And was completely gone. The boys looked at each other and ran to the girls. To the boys amazement, the girls stood up and began to take a few steps, but as they where not even a yard away - they collapsed to the ground out of breath and unconscience. The boys ran to the girl's side. Yusuke picked up ty, Hiei picked up Sam, and Kurama picked up Cb and Kuwabara still had the cats.

"Now we have the girls lets call Boton have her come get us." Exclaimed Kurama.

"But Uramashi did you bring the communicator?" asked Kuwabara.

"Uh…! No!" answered Yusuke bluntly.

"Detective your hopeless!" exclaimed Hiei.

"Yusuke! What did you do with it?" questioned Kurama.

" Uh…!"

"Yusuke there is no time! The girls are in real trouble now THINK." Said Kurama.

Just then a portal appeared, and out popped Boton.

"Guys! Oh My God! Are you ok? You look like you been sent to the cleaners."Said Boton in a worriedly happy tone.

"Boton we need to get to the spirit world hospital now." Screamed Yusuke

Boton backed way slowly making that funny laugh she always does. (Isn't that laugh annoying)

"Well why do you think I'm here." Question Boton

"Hn. We never now."stated Hiei bluntly.

Boton gave Hiei and evil look.

"Well anyway like I was saying I've come to take you all back to spirit world." Replied Boton.

Just then a swirling blue and purple vortex appeared. "Well what are you waiting for?" questioned Boton.

Boton conjured an oar and flew through the vortex. The boys looked at each other and then took off after Boton. The boys appeared in Koenma's office. Before the boys could even blink. Ogres had taken the girls away on stretchers.

"Koenma were are they taking them?" questioned Kuwabara.

"There taking them to be treated in the hospital wing." Replied Koenma.

"Where is the hospital wing so we can go wait for the doctor with the news?" questioned Yusuke.

"Kurama do you know the way?" asked Koenma.

Kurama shock his head yes. And waved his head for the others to follow him. They walked down many halls. And all was silent with the exception of their feet hitting the floor as they walked. The hall seemed to go on forever. Until finally Yusuke broke the silence.

"Oh My God! Kurama how much longer? This hallway is as long as the fucking city."

"Yusuke we are almost there. Another 5 minutes." Answered Kurama.

A few minutes later two big white doors appeared. The boys went through the doors and on the inside where ogres running around with patients and medicine. The boys walked to the front desk and rung the bell till a raccoon demon came.

"Yes may I help you?" asked the demon.

"Uh…! Yes we are looking for three girls who where just registered into this hospital?" questioned Kurama.

"What are there names?"

"Samantha Uramashi, Tyler Grey, and Nicole."

"Let me check…Ah yes here they are they are still in examination."

"Thank you can you let me know when there out?"

"Sure no problem. If you would would you please take a seat in the waiting room."

"What why can't we go wait for them in there room?" asked Yusuke screaming.

"Sorry sir it's against policy."

-

Bomb-O-Maniac: I'm done editing this... for the most part- feel free to REVIEW NOW DAMN IT! –

Sam: hey guys I'm sorry that it was short but I will have ch.5 by the end of the month I hope

Kuwabara: no you better have it up tomorrow

Sam: to bad I won't just for that

Kuwabara: yes you will

**Breaks out into a fight**

Bomb: You two are incredibly stupid you know that right?

Sam: Thank you!

Kuwabara: I'M AM NOT YOU – YOU – YOU –

Bomb: annoying pain in the ass?

Kuwabara: YEA!

Hiei…

Sam: Kuwabaka is stoopid

Kurama: uh! You spelt stupid wrong

Sam: No I didn't I was just emphasizing how stupid Kuwabara is oh I mean Kuwabaka

Hiei: Hn. …

Kurama: this does not sound good

**Sam, Yusuke, and Kuwabara break out into a fight **

Yusuke: Mwhahahahahaha I win

Sam: says who

Yusuke: me because I just kicked your ass that's why.

Kuwabara: you can't beat me

**Yusuke, Kuwabara break out into a fight **

Sam: uh! …! Please **REVIEW. FLAMES ARE WELCOMED **


	5. Hospital visit

**Ch.5 **

**Sam: Hey guys I'm back. We finally got the internet back. -Smiles big-.**

**Yusuke: About time.**

**Sam: Oh get over it.**

**Yusuke: I am over it.**

**Sam: -Sigh-. Anyway I don't Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Yusuke: Damn straight you don't.**

**Bomb: HA! It's because I own Yu Yu Hakusho! MWAHAHAHA! -gets hit with flying pots and pans- damn y'all are meaaaaaaaaaaaan…. DOOOOOM!**

Ch.5 - **(Spirit world hospital for those of you who couldn't tell)**

It seemed like hours as the boys waited in the waiting room. Each second felt like a minute and every minute felt like an hour. The air was tense all the boys seemed to be concentrating on something different, but yet still the same thing. The boys waited late into the night. About 4:30 a nurse walked out. Her footsteps sounded like hundreds of pounds lead being dropped to the floor.

"Are you the group that is waiting for the three girls?"

"Yes we are. How are they? " Replied Kurama as he stood.

"They should be fine. They are stable as we speak."

"When can we go see them?"

"In the morning. Right now they need there sleep."

"Thank you."

The nurse bowed and walked away. The room fell silent again. Though the boys had received the good news about the girls. The sight they had saw earlier of the girl's mutilated bodies. Was still disturbing.

"Well I guess we better try and get some sleep."

"I don't think I can Kurama. I'm going to go take a walk."

"I understand Yusuke. We'll be here when you get back."

Yusuke nodded and walked out through the white doors from which they entered. The halls were quite. But this was a soothing silence. As he heard his own foot steps as he walked he remembered the sight that had befallen them earlier that day. He remembered how helpless they looked. And the boys couldn't do anything to help. All of a sudden there was a loud boom from the hospital. Yusuke turned on his heels and ran toward the hospital. He busted through the doors, and on the other side he found his younger sister throwing a fit.

"Miss Urameshi please calm down."

"Make me! I don't listen to white coats."

"MISS URAMESHI! If you don't stop this outrageous behavior I'm going to have you sedated."

"Like you could."

"That is it! Nurse!"

"Yes Doctor."

"Take MISS Urameshi to her room."

"Yes Doctor. Come along Miss Urameshi."

"I am not going anywhere with you."

"I'm sorry Miss Urameshi your wounds are to sever to leave the hospital."

"I'm perfectly fine."

As Sammie said that she fell to her knees completely out of breath. I rushed to her side. To find her cursing under her breath. I helped her to her feet and offered to help her to her room. She pushed herself away from me and staggered down the hall toward the room. Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara stood beside me as we watched her painful strides to the room. I took a long sigh and started toward the girl's room.

"Mr. Urameshi may I speak to you and your comrades about the girls before you go in there."

"What is it Doctor."

"Well Kurama we have a problem."

"Well get on with it doctor what is it."

"The girls have suffered sever nerve and bodily damage. They will eventually heal but with out strong enough healers it will take a long time. Sam has volunteered to help with the healing process with the other girl's. But we can't let her do that."

"Why not?"

"Because her damage is way to extreme and it would surly kill her. And that is why she through a fit. We told her that she was too weak but she had to prove us wrong and all it did was succeed in harming her more. Right now Tyler and CB are unconscious."

"We understand. Thank you Doctor."

The Doctor nodded and walked away.

"Well, let's go check on them."

"We're right behind you Urameshi."

As the boy's walked down the hall to the room. They heard muffled cusses from the room. They opened the door to find Sam being attended to by a nurse. The nurse seemed to be having a hard time getting her to cooperate. But it seemed Sam was enjoying the torture the nurse was going through. As the nurse finally finished up. Sam finally settled down but not much. As the nurse walked out of the room she bowed to us and left. We walked over to girl's beds. Ty and Cb seemed to be in a sort of trance. Sam just sat there looking at the wall. I approached her and put my arm on her shoulder. She just shuttered and turned away. I looked at her with wondering eyes.

Just what could have they gown through.

I wondered over to Ty. And put my hand to her cheek. It was warm. I turned my head to see what the other three where doing. Kurama was beside Cb with a weird look in his eyes. And they seemed to be changing colors. Kuwabara was in between Sam and Ty. Hiei was on the window by Sam. Things just seemed so different with the girls like this. The environment just seemed so depressing and longing. Longing for something that just didn't seem to be there, the laughter of the girls, Ty and Sam bickering, Cb yelling at them for yelling at each other, and Kuwabara and me getting in the middle of the fights. Hiei seemed more aggressive then normal ever since we found the girls. Sam really had taken a toll on him he softened emotionally ever since she came into there lives.

- Crash -

I whipped around to find that Kurama and Cb where wrestling on the floor.

"Get him the hell off me!" Yelled Cb at the top of her lungs.

Hiei and I rushed to pull Kurama off of her as we lifted him to his feet it seemed his eyes where flashing between green and gold.

"Kurama snap out of it." I yelled.

"What... Huh...What happened?"

"We where about to ask you the same thing." I stated.

"I don't know what came over me." He replied.

Sam was helping Cb to her feat. She just turned around and flicked him off.

"You bastard you know how much my necklace means to me. Arrogant asshole."

With that she sat down her bed. As the rest of us stood there dumbfounded.

"Cb seeing how you're the only one that knows - can you at least tell us what happened?" questioned Sam.

"Well I felt something heavy on me so I cracked my eyes open and there he was sitting on me reaching for my necklace. I tried to throw his ass off, but I'm still weak so we just toppled over onto the floor. Well what do you have to say for your self?"

"I don't remember. All I remember is that sun was shinning on you necklace and then I was being pulled off you. I'm sorry Cb, I have no clue what came over me."

"Yea well don't let it happen again, or you won't be having kids anymore. Got the message?"

- gulp - "Yea."

"Good."

"Hey can't a demon get some sleep around here?"

"Ty your awake!" Sam yelled as lounged at Ty and almost killed her in a really big hug.

It seemed the depressing atmosphere had lifted, and that was the best news all day.

Sam: Hey all hope you liked it.

Hiei: R&R

Bomb: I have no comment! Except that my dog is a box killer! DOOM! -gnaws-


End file.
